As is known in the art, direction finding (DF) may be described as a determination of a direction from which a received radio frequency (RF) signal was transmitted. To make such a determination, a DF system receives RF signals at each element in an array antenna. However, to increase the accuracy of some estimations, the size and number of elements in an array antenna can be increased. The increase in the number of array elements results in a larger set number of measurements and data to be analyzed, thus requiring a larger system architecture to process the data and increase a computation time to determine a direction from which a received radio frequency (RF) signal was transmitted.